


Reclaim What Is Yours

by BailMyQuayle



Series: gods' playground - extras [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Character Death, Dream Smp, Post Revolution, gods playground au - short extras, idk but i thought this would be fun, kinda violent/scary, might make more of these short things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:15:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28268976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BailMyQuayle/pseuds/BailMyQuayle
Summary: Dream was captured, and was to be put on trial for his crimes against the nation of L'Manberg.Oh, how did things go so wrong?
Series: gods' playground - extras [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070936
Kudos: 42





	Reclaim What Is Yours

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [gods' playground](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28139574) by [BailMyQuayle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BailMyQuayle/pseuds/BailMyQuayle). 



A beautiful court had been built in the center of L’Manberg. Built of brilliant white quartz and adorned with gold, it was a magnificent sight and the pride of Tubbo’s administration.

How unfortunate, then, that it held a purpose so sinister. If he had the choice, Tubbo would rather have the place go unused. 

It was a cold day. Just like yesterday. Little bits of snow drifted to the ground and a cold biting breeze whipped the exposed cheeks of L'Manberg's residents. A day closer to what used to be Christmas in the old world, before the apocalypse.

Today was also the day Dream would be put on trial.

It had taken all of their efforts to even find the man. The man could teleport and fly. They were lucky that they had been able to even catch a glimpse of him, let alone corner him.

But now, Dream stood at the center of the circular court, on display for all to see. The residents of L’manberg sat in the rows of chairs, separated by a glass barrier from the trial stage.

“We will now begin the trial,” Tubbo said, reading off his notes. He really wasn’t sure if he was doing this properly. He was already sweating.

It didn’t help when the man standing in front of him was staring at him with those creepy black eyes. Luckily, they had managed to find a way to suppress his powers. Otherwise Tubbo would’ve liked to run away. 

Netherite chains glittered. They were specifically made for Dream, infused with the power of a Nether star and glowstone to hold him back.

“—or these crimes you have committed, do you have anything to say?”

It was supposed to be a fair trial, so they would allow Dream to try and defend himself. In the old world, he might’ve been given a defense attorney or something like that.

But it seemed as though nobody wanted to defend him now.

“I don’t.”

“...Very well then,” the person next to Tubbo said. “Order in the court please!”

The crowd of spectators had started to yell, expressing their displeasure with the man, standing alone.

He really had nobody left, huh.

The corner of his lips tugged upwards. The only people who could see it were the people on the stage. That tiny smile, that mocking smirk, increased the heavy feeling in Tubbo’s gut by tenfold.

“—by popular vote, we hereby sentence you to death.” 

Cheers rang through the court. The scene was almost dream-like. The kind of scene Tubbo wished could’ve been brought about by something other than the death of a criminal. All he’d wanted was peace.

And maybe he’d finally achieve peace, once this unnaturally green and white monster was gone. 

It was almost as if they were in some kind of fantasy world. The scene before him was something straight from a painting.

Light shone through the glass domed roof, the first true bit of sunlight they’d gotten in a week. Clouds parted, as if they were leaving with their pain. On that circular floor, made of white quartz and decorated with gold, stood a man, once so mighty and god-like. 

The sun shone down on him, as if to shame him. Light had defeated darkness. Peace defeated chaos.

A laugh rang out, loud and true among the cheers. 

From the man they had just sentenced to death.

“—AHAHAHAH!” Dream threw his head back, laughter drowning out the cheers until his voice was the only one left. “OH TUBBO! YOU REALLY THINK YOU’VE WON, HUH?”

What? What was going on. He wanted to run, to hide. He looked down at his hands. They were near transparent, reminding him of how close he was to losing his last life. No, this wasn’t happening.

“WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS DREAM?” Shouted one of the spectators. The rest followed suit, yelling at the man, so unnatural and different from them. He merely smiled at them, his grin so unnerving it quieted the crowd. A heavy tension filled the air, leaving a bad taste in their mouths.

“...Dream, what are you saying?” Tubbo finally asked. He was sweating bullets now, and his hands were shaking.

“Oh Tubbo, you foolish child,” he chuckled. His black eyes met Tubbo’s green ones. 

A flash of purple.

“You think you can kill me?”

_ CRACK _

The chains were ripped from the floor, sunlight reflected off them, making it seem as if Dream had pulled the night sky and all of its stars out of the ground.

“ _ YOU THINK— _ ”

**_SNAP_ **

“ **_—YOU CAN STOP ME?”_ **

Screams filled the once beautiful courtroom as tall, black creatures with thin, rotted limbs and vibrant purple eyes filled the room.

Dream raised his arm, a glittering sword materializing in his hand.

“I’m a god.”

People ran for the exits as the Endermen gave chase. The sun had seemed to have disappeared again, leaving only darkness and chaos behind.

Tubbo was frozen, stuck to his seat. Where had all his friends gone? Where—

A sword was pointed at his neck. 

At the other end was a man—no, a monster—and his face was split into a grin so wide that perhaps his face had been split in half.

Dream.

“Wai—”

_ Thud _

....

The president of L’Manberg was dead, joining his predecessors in the afterlife.

A new ruler was here, to claim the throne that was his because he made it.

Dream’s reign of terror was about to begin, and nobody dared oppose him. 

Who could? Who could fight against such a horrifying person? He was no longer human. Not after all he’d done. 

No, the only thing that could be done was join him, or die.

~~~   
  


Oh how cursed, this new world is. Blessed with wondrous things but at the same time cursed with horrors beyond man’s imagination.

A black crown, reminiscent of the void to which they had been born from, sat upon a snowy white head. That innocent color, hiding, masking the monster that stirred within.

“Oh L’Manberg~” he laughed, sitting upon his throne of bones. Black markings wrapped around him, as if the void had come to embrace it’s master.

“We’re going to have so much fun.”


End file.
